


Cat And Mouse

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Catra is scared of mice, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mice, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: When Adora and Bow think Catra has been attacked, they soon find out that what scared the catgirl was just... a mouse. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Cat And Mouse

Catra being in her life again had been a great change for Adora... but them being together as a couple? Who could have seen that coming? Certainly not the two girls in question, despite everyone seeing it from miles away that they had a thing for one another.

From the moment they'd gotten together, Catra and Adora had spent pretty much every spare moment with one another, not letting the other out of their sight. Though even though they'd been fine with Adora spending a lot of time with Catra, Adora felt like she'd been neglecting Bow and Glimmer.

One afternoon, Adora was in her room, polishing her old quarterstaff. Though she had no real use for the weapon now that she was She-Ra again, it held quite a fair bit of sentimental value to her, especially since she'd used it to defend Etheria after her old sword had been destroyed.

As Adora was cleaning the weapon, Bow suddenly poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Adora."

"Bow!" Adora chirped. "Is uhhh... something wrong?"

The archer chuckled. "Nah, everything's good. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, okay, well come in then," Adora stated. "I'm just finished with polishing this."

Heading into the room, Bow lay back on Adora's bean bag, as the blonde then put her weapon back into the little display rack she had on top of her dresser. "So, what's the word with you? Enjoying having a girlfriend?"

Blushing happily, Adora sat back on the other bean bag, nodding. "Yeah, it is. Does it always feel this good to have someone you love?"

"Um, I'm not exactly the best person to ask that question," Bow admitted. "Considering I haven't been with anyone before Glimmer said she loved me."

"Okay fair point," Adora admitted. "But yeah... It's crazy thinking back how much it was obvious that Catra was in love with me... and I was in love with her."

He smiled. "I've never seen you so happy and you know what? You deserve to be. You saved the whole damn planet and got your dream girl. If anyone was more deserving of a happy ever after... it's you and Catra.

"Thanks and the same to you and Glimmer."

Suddenly, the peaceful silence was broken by the sound of a loud yowl coming from somewhere, like a wild animal had just been attacked. Both of them leapt up, Adora's eyes widening in panic. There was another moment of silence again... and then another cry was heard.

"HELP!"

Adora recognised the voice. "Catra?!"

"Catra?"

"Yeah, come on!" Adora summoned her sword. "For the honour of Grayskull!"

They raced out of her bedroom running full tilt toward the throne room, where Adora was certain the cry for help had come from, the blonde's body glowing gold as she changed into her warrior state. When they arrived, Adora was already transformed into She-Ra. Had someone attacked Catra? Was her girlfriend okay?

She burst into the throne room, kicking the massive golden doors down, Bow drawing his weapon as well. "Catra, are you... okay?"

Catra was up on the throne, curled up and quivering with fear. Glimmer was sprawled backwards on the ground rubbing her head, having been obviously knocked over by Catra when she'd leapt up onto the throne... and there on the ground was...

A tiny little mouse.

"Get rid of it!" Catra screamed, glaring at Adora.

Adora couldn't help herself. There was no emergency after all... and she hadn't seen Catra scared so badly in years. She started laughing, leaning against a nearby statue for support as she became overwhelmed. Bow just went over to Glimmer, helping her up.

"Woah, woah, woah," he asked his girlfriend. "What's going on?"

Glimmer took his hand he pulled her to her feet."She just ran in here and knocked me over."

"I saw that! In the hall!" Catra exclaimed, pointing at the tiny mouse. It then looked up at her, squeaking cutely.

Finally calming down, Adora transformed back to her normal form and picked up the mouse. It was a small brown and white mouse, soft and cute and pretty much harmless. As she stroked it, the tiny mouse seemed to roll over in her hands.

"Honestly, Catra, some parts of you never change huh," She remarked.

Bow raised his eyebrow. "Wait... Catra hates mice? but she's a cat?"

"Oh, very funny," Catra groaned. "Yes, I hate mice. I'm scared of the little bastards. Now can you please get it out of here!"

"Why?" Bow asked. "What did it ever do to you?"

"It squeaks, it just runs around... ugh I hate them!"

Glimmer giggled too. "My goodness, why didn't we just dress up as mice whenever we fought you."

"Oh not you too, sparkles!"

While this was very, very hilarious, Adora realised that they should stop teasing Catra. The poor cat was already shaken up enough. "Alright, guys, I think that's enough traumatising my girlfriend for one day. I'll take the mouse outside and let it go."

As Adora headed to the window, transforming into She-Ra and leaping down to the gardens below with the mouse in hand, Catra slowly got down from the throne, Glimmer holding her hand. She was still a little shaken up, but Glimmer's touch helped her to calm down.

Landing in the gardens, Adora placed the little mouse down beside one of the many bushes, smiling as it scampered out of her hand. The little mouse came back to her and Adora gently petted its head, smiling at the innocent little creature.

"There you go, little guy. No one's gonna hurt you."

The mouse squeaked and Adora leapt back up to the throne room, where she hoped things would be back to normal now. She looked over at Catra who seemed a little sad. She was pouting and holding her arm, cheeks red with an embarrassed blush.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Glimmer wondered.

"Nothing," Catra stated.

Glimmer held her hand tightly.

"You're ashamed about being scared of mice, aren't you," Glimmer guessed.

"Yeah... just figured that after all the issues I've worked though, a freaking mouse is still horrifying to me," Catra stated, sighing. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, that's alright," Bow added, putting his hand on Catra's shoulder. "We all have fears we can never really let go of."

"Yeah like I'm always scared about screwing up all the time," Glimmer assured her.

"And I'm scared of spiders," Bow added. "Nasty eight-legged freaks... ugh, used to creep into my bed all the time when I was a kid."

Adora walked over to the three of them everyone just sat beside Catra on the throne, offering their comfort, Adora giving Catra a warm cuddle on her lap, to which the catgirl purred into to try and calm herself down. Adora nuzzled her girlfriend back, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Catra," Adora promised. "We're here for you."

"I know, I know," Catra realised. "Thank you."

Glimmer then came up with an idea to cheer Catra up. "Hey, wanna go raid the kitchens for some cake?"

Catra lit up. "Yes!... as long as there are no mice in the kitchen."

"There won't be," Adora said lovingly. "She-Ra will protect you, my darling."

"She better," Catra replied, sporting a teasing grin. "Otherwise, I won't let her scratch behind my ears later."

Adora giggled. "Then I'll have to do my best."

Bow beamed. "Cake time!"

xXx

**Author's note:** More Catradora from yours truly and Guppy! I love the bit where Catra is totally scared of mice, even though she's a kitty hehe. Anyway, see you soon for more gay cuteness!


End file.
